Anything But Simple
by NikiV
Summary: Isabella Swan is a young woman living in a small town when her life gets turned upside down by an three year old secret bought into the light by a one Detective Edward Mason looking for answers. Who holds the key to what really is going on? Is life really as simple as what's written on paper in black and white? ALL HUMAN E/B J/A Em/R
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: Hi! This is my first attempt at writing anything and I am so excited to share so please, I beg, be kind to me. :)**

******DISCLAIMER: I admit to my extreme jealously that Ms. Meyer owns everything 'Twilight.' Believe me, I know this and cry into my pillow over it nightly...**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Fork's Police Department, this is Bella. How can I help you?" I answered the phone for what felt like the millionth time today. Work was never this busy but I should have excepted it with all the new people in town lately.

I live in probably one of the smallest towns in America with a small population of just over two thousand people. It has always been a very quiet mundane town like the ones shown in old Western movies except this one is in Washington not Texas, or somewhere equally southern.

The past few months things have been tense around town because some big corporation from Seattle has been trying to get approval from the county judge, Aro, to relocate their headquarters to Forks. This, of course, has been met with a huge amount of resistance because the people in this tiny town like it just the way it is and has been since their great great grandparents lived here.

Just last week, Judge Aro decided to grant the corporation, Twilight Enterprises, the right to begin construction on their company's building which is to set to be built right beside town square. Which, again, has the people even more irradiated. And hence, why my job at the police department has been increasingly busy as of late.

"Bella, you have to send Officer Felix over here right now. They are walking all over my flowers. They are just ruined! Ruined, I tell you! In all my years..." Mrs. Cope ranted over the line.

I interrupted, probably knowing better. "Mam, they are not your flowers." I said knowing exactly what flowerbeds she was referring to. The ones sitting in front of her store. The store that happens to be across the street from the new building going up. "They are on county property. There's nothing we can do." I tried to say sweetly but it probably didn't come out that way. I was so tired of these calls.

"Isabella Swan, your father would be so ashamed. And do not use that tone with me. Just send someone over right now before these heathens destroy anything else." The sound of her slamming the phone down rang through my ear startling me.

I had to take a minute to collect myself as not to call her directly back and give her a piece of my mind about my father. It was still so hard after three years to accept that he wasn't here.

Charlie Swan was the most important part of my life. My father, my mentor, my confidante, my everything. He was also the Chief of Police here in town for as long as I could remember until his sudden death in his sleep a few years ago. Nobody, still to this day, knows what caused him to pass in his sleep. Some people, the more adventurous of the town, have tried to put conspiracy theories to blame for his passing while others simply say it was his time. I choose to go with the latter, finding it easier to cope and try to move on with my life. But it still stings when someone brings him up so casually.

Mrs. Cope was right though. My dad would have sent someone over knowing there was nothing that could be done. He would have done it just to make her happy and feel like she had someone in her corner. That was just the kind of person my father was. Unfortunately I knew how the new Chief of Police, James, ran his station and it couldn't have been any more different than how Charlie ran it. He would never approve of me sending someone out for something like that or without asking him first. He was very much a control freak in that way. Nothing happened at this station without his approval first, period.

"Long day?" Officer Riley pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied sleepily. "Yours?"

"Boring. Just your typical complaint paperwork for the past eight hours." He had it worst than me it seemed. "If one more person comes in to file complain about the noise when they live ten miles for where the construction is going on I'm gonna quit."

He looked serious.

"I'm sure it will let up soon. They've only been here a week." I tried to reason to him and myself.

"We'll see. Have a good night, Bells." He waved over his shoulder.

We'll see..._did we_.

It had now been over a month and things have still haven't quieted down at all. In fact, I'm pretty sure things have got worse. Everyday the phone rings more and more. More people are coming in to file complaints. Chief James seemed to care less about any of it and keeps himself locked in his office with strict instructions to all of us to not do anything until there was a illegitimate violation that needed to be addressed.

We are all at our wits end but there was nothing we could do. I found myself taking Advil at a dangerous rate just to hoard off the headaches that were becoming part of my everyday routine. When I got home at night I swore I could still hear the phones at the station going off every second.

It took me a minute to realize my house phone actually was ringing. "Forks Poli...um..Hello?" I said slapping my hand against my forehead at my mistake.

"Yes, is this Isabella Swan?" A smooth male voice questioned.

"Yes. May I ask who this is?" It was a beautiful voice but not one I recognized.

"Certainly Ms. Swan. My name is Edward Mason with the Seattle PD. I am calling to offer our deepest sympathy in the passing of your father. It is a great loss the law enforcement of Washington with his untimely death."

I was confused. All of this time? "Um.. thank you, I suppose."

"You suppose?" He countered sounding puzzled at my response.

"Well, frankly, yes. I mean, I really do appreciate the gesture but it has been three years. It just a little odd that after..."

He interrupted me. "Three years?!" He half shouted while sounding appalled.

"Yes?" I said while becoming even more dumbfounded. How could have the Seattle branch not heard about his death? Come to think of it, I don't remember getting a card or flowers from any surrounding area PD's. I had at the time just chalked it up to us being such a small town so it really didn't matter to the other departments in the state. But now... "Did you guys really just find out?"

I again was cut off by this man. "Ms. Swan, I would like to apologize for your loss once again. I will be in contact soon. Goodbye." His tone was different...strong maybe a bit determined.

_What the hell was that about? _

The next day at work I was called into the Chief's office as soon as I walked through the door.

"Bella, do you like your job?"

I wanted to say 'not lately' but I knew better. "Yes, sir."

"So it's safe to assume you want to keep it then, yes?" He asked as he leaned forward on his elbows.

"Yes, sir." Where was this going?

"Great." He flashed me a big smile before continuing. "Now, all I need you to do is one small favor for me. But before I tell you what I need you to do, I want you to know that I really did look up to your father. He was a great man and very much respected by this community. I know a lot of people around here feel as if I am changing this office too much from how Charlie ran it. Now, like I said, he was a good person but a little soft. He could have and should have handled certain situations a bit more firmly."

"Okay?" I really didn't like that he was putting my dad down but I didn't know what else to say. Plus, I really wanted to know what Chief James wanted from me.

"With that being said, it brings me to my next topic. How do you feel the town is handling the construction of Twilight Enterprises?"

Yes, I snorted. "Horribly, sir."

"I agree. Please keep that in mind." He said as he shifted in his chair almost like he was uncomfortable. "I got a call from Chief Sam out of Seattle this morning inquiring about your father. It seems there was some sort of mix up and that department was not informed of his death a few years ago."

I almost told him about the call the night before but something told me it was best to keep that information to myself for the time being. So I stayed silent but nodded showing him I was listening.

"They are requesting his death certificate and the reports by the responding units that were written when it happened. I am going to formally refused to send the file. What I need you to do is back me up when they contact you, which they will do."

What? "Why?" I asked. "Why would it matter if they have copies? He died peacefully in his sleep, there's nothing to hide or be ashamed of in that file."

"Your right so there is no reason why they need it. I would like to keep this here for your sake as well as the town. Do you know how upset people would be if some more outsiders came here? Especially to start poking around in the beloved Chief's death?" He laughed. "Mrs. Cope would probably shoot them in their sleep. She's already about to lose it."

I did have to smile. He was more in likely correct about old Mrs. Cope.

"So, all you need to do is refuse to help them get the file. Once I send over my fax stating I will not be releasing it to them, their next step is going to be contacting the next of kin, you, to help persuade me to reconsider. Can you do that for me?"

"I guess. To be honest, I really just don't understand why."

"You don't need to. It's quite simple, Bella. Refuse them and keep your job. Got it?"

I knew he meant it so I really had little choice. I wasn't poor but I needed my job here. It was one of the highest paying in Forks. I only had one choice.

"Yes."

"See, simple." He smiled like he won the lottery. "Now, get back to work."

I didn't know for sure but something told me this was going to be anything but _simple_.

* * *

******A/N: You can probably tell a couple of things for this first chapter but I'll fill you in if you can't...1) This is not beta'd because I don't have one of those but would love some help if someone is offering (hint hint)..2) The chapters will more in likely not be long but should come to you frequently...**

******I can't wait to see the kind of response I can get from trying my hand at the author world so please review and get a teaser :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YAY! I have a beta! Thank you SO much to 'MrsEdwardCullenP' for helping me :) **

**DISCLAIMER:** **Nothing's changed since the first chapter...I still do not own anything 'Twilight' unfortunately. **

* * *

**BPOV**

Over the past month nothing really had changed as far as the constant complaints, but really now it had just become part of my everyday life. The townsfolk weren't going to let up and that was something all of us at the station were obviously had to come to terms.

One thing that had changed was the attention I got from Chief Hunter. He was right when he said the people from the Seattle PD might contact me. The first call came from Edward Masen - the same one that had called to offer the department's condolences all those weeks ago; the day after the Chief had called me into his office He was very professional like the first time we spoke and made it clear that they wanted Charlie's file. When I firmly stated the file was staying here in Forks, he rudely hung up on me. I didn't care; good riddance maybe, but I made my point and it was over. To be honest I didn't want to deal with it. It was probably wrong of me but I would rather believe my beloved father died peacefully.

But it wasn't over. The next day, Edward called again apologizing for his rude behavior and stated that he was having a rough day and took it out on me. Surprisingly he didn't ask about the file or Charlie that day; we just idly chatted about nothing for a few minutes before ending the phone call. He called me at work every day after that but never asked for anything. I was getting used to our short conversations and everyone in the station knew it.

Ever since I turned down Seattle's PD request to help me them in getting Charlie's file, Chief Hunter's behavior had changed. I found a cup of hot coffee on my desk every morning, offers to take more breaks during the day or to just leave early if I wanted and a five dollars raise per hour. The Chief wasn't one who really paid attention to his staff and he sure wasn't known to give compliments or raises willingly. Everyone at the station noticed his new behavior toward me, but to my surprise, nobody held anything against me and work for the most part went on normally.

Yesterday I woke up with the biggest headache of my life, a runny nose, and sore eyes. I was not one to ever really get sick other than a few sniffles here and there, a few mild headaches every now and then, so I just chalked it up to work stress and my new found infatuation for a certain someone I had never met. After calling in and letting Officer Colt know I wouldn't be in today, I went straight back to the recliner that I knew I would be living in until I felt human again. There was a knock on the door around noon and since I had no strength to get up, I just called whoever it was to come in. To my surprise it was Lauren who walked into my living room, carrying a huge bag for Trusty Mart and a medium size vase of wild flowers in her arms. She was the younger sister of Jessica's who I graduated with.

"Geez Bella. You look like shit," she said, as she set the flowers on my coffee table.

"Thanks. Not that I don't appreciate it, but what are you doing here?" It was probably no secret in this town that I was sick, but it still didn't explain for being here especially with all that stuff.

"I'm filling in for you at the station and James wanted me to bring you all this stuff." She waved it off and started taking stuff out of the bag, but something caught my attention.

"James? Since when does anyone dare to call him that?" I witnessed someone slip up once and it wasn't pretty. I guess some people got off by having their egos stoked.

"Since I sucked him off this morning," she stated matter-of-factly. I wasn't surprised. I kind of always knew the rumors about her were true.

"Oh."

After stuffing me with medicine and making sure I had everything I needed, she finally left. I was dosing off on the chair, when my cell started ringing. I didn't have the energy to lean forward and grab it from the coffee table so I just ignored it and prayed it would shut up already.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was that someone's warm hand was on my forehead. In my daze, I lazily swatted it away, but it wouldn't move. When I managed to open my eyes, I found myself staring into bright green eyes.

"Um, hi?" I said with a scratchy voice. Damn, my throat too!

"Hello, Bella. You look beautiful."

I knew that voice. Oh my god, please no, no, NO!

The smirk on his handsome face said otherwise.

_FUCK!_

"Don't tease me, Edward. I don't feel good." I sighed and closed my eyes again, hoping to go back to sleep and forget that the first time I met him face to face, was while I looked like shit and he looked like a freaking model.

"I'm not teasing you sweetheart," he said as he made himself comfortable on my couch, throwing an arm on the back of it while putting one ankle on his knee.

Damn, he looked sexy. I should have kept my eyes closed. "What are you doing here? And how did you know where I lived? How did you know I was sick?"

"Jesus, woman. I got worried when I called the station this morning and they told me you were out sick. I've grown used to our daily conversations." I tried to ignore how my breathing picked up with his last sentence.

"Oh. So, you drove three hours to come and check up on me?"

"How about 'Thank you Edward for coming all the way here for me,'" he smirked. When I didn't reply he continued. "Yes and no. Yes, I did come to check up on you I would have come into town soon anyways; you being ill just sped up the dates a bit."

"Why were you planning on coming into town?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." He replied.

"Edward, what's really going on?" I was too tired to play this game. Cue couching fit.

Once I finally stopped hacking and took a small sip of water, I turned and looked him right in the eyes, meaning business.

"What are you doing here?" I rasped out right before I let out a very unladylike sneeze.

He handed me some tissue from the coffee table. "You're sick. I came to see if you needed anything but it seems someone already had that covered." He gestured around the room where the flowers, cans with different soups, boxes of tissues, and chocolate bars sat.

"What can I say? My co-workers love me." I tried to smirk like he had but I was sure I failed to look as cocky as he had when he did it. Was I flirting? No, I wasn't…really.

"Oh, I'm sure they do," he said with too much disbelief in his tone for my liking. Even if I was sick I didn't want to be insulted.

"I'll have you know I work my ass off at the station and I don't like someone coming into my house…" Of course, I was cut off by yet another sneeze ending my rant. Damn it.

"Whoa. Hold on, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry if you took it that way." He held his hands up in defense.

"What did you mean then?" I asked after wiping my sore red nose once again. I really needed some lotion infused tissues.

"Nothing, forget about it. I'll just go," he said and stood up. "I'll be in town for a few days so I'll stop by and check on you later, alright?"

"A few days? Why?" For some damn reason I didn't want him to leave.

"I have some things I need to look into- that's all. Don't worry your pretty little head about it. Just get better." He looked pointedly at me. Jesus, you would almost think he gave a shit.

"Where are you staying?" I knew there was nowhere in town that could put him up.

"I'm just gonna grab a room. I spotted a couple of motels on the way here."

"You can't."

"I can't?"

"Both of them are at full capacity. The construction workers are all staying in them so there's nothing available in town. There hasn't been a vacancy since they started."

"Oh," he replied and sat back down on the couch. He looked...not defeated and I didn't like it- not one bit, which was why the next words probably flew out of my mouth before I thought them through.

Maybe it was the cold medicine?

"You can stay here."

The expression on his face showed slight disbelief before he, once again, graced me with that damn smirk, making me wonder if he knew I was going to offer.

After going back and forth for a few minutes about it, he reluctantly agreed. It wasn't like I didn't have the space. My father's two story, three bedroom, and two bath house was plenty big enough. Edward thought it was inappropriate but I reminded him that if he was really worried about me then being in the same house would ensure I was taken care of. I am pretty sure that won him over.

That night, he insisted on taking care of me and fixing me some soup to eat. He even carried me to my bed that night and tucked me in. It didn't make me feel like a child, but as a well-cared woman from her worried lover. I know, I know- I am totally jumping the gun but whatever.

The next morning I felt a lot better and was going to try and get to work today. That all changed when I made my way to kitchen after my shower, to find Edward sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and the newspaper. He looked up at me as I rounded the corner.

"Why are you dressed and not in bed?"

"I am going to work today, but feel free to stay here if you want," I said as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"No, you're not. You were on your death bed yesterday, you need to rest." He got up and took my coffee mug from my hands.

"Yes, I am," I said reaching for my cup.

"No, you're not." His voice was hard and sharp, only then did I notice the strong line of his jaw. I wonder if it always looked so hot or if it was only when he was being difficult and frustrated.

A knock at the door ended our stare-down. Fortunately or unfortunately I'm not sure.

Edward made his way to the front door like he owned the place and threw it open. Chief James was standing on the other side looking ten kinds of confused.

"Can I help you?" Edward's voice was not in the least bit nice.

"Who are you?" Chief asked.

"Detective Masen and _you_?" _Detective?_ Why didn't I know he was a detective?

"Chief of Police, James Hunter," he said in his cop voice. "Which is your precinct?"

"Seattle."

Chief's shoulders instantly went rigid and his face started to turn into an unhealthy shade of red right before I saw his left fist make contact with Edward's nose.

I went straight through the living room towards them to try and stop the fight but they were both so much bigger than me and really going at it. Just as I reached them, Edwards elbow shot out behind him and right into my face. My very last thought before passing out was.

_What the hell was going on?_

* * *

_****_**A/N: ** **So what'ya think? Still with me? ****  
**

**I also want to thank the ladies that took the time to review the first chapter...I honestly didn't think anyone would so it was awesome to put something out in the ff world and get a response :) **

**Reviews= Pre-View**


	3. Chapter 3

I can not thank you ladies enough for the sweet words and encouragement that you all have shown me! You guys are wonderful and completely special to me. I will always hold dear the love I have been shown from y'all.

I'm sorry I didn't respond to you guys...my only excuse or reason is that my husband of seven years has decided to file for divorce and I am dealing with that as well as a death of a very close loved one.

I suppose it's easier to be a bachelor with no responsibilities than have a wife and a six year old...whatever. I won't deny it hurts but I prob should have seen it coming with the affairs.

Again thank you for the love but I can't tell you when the next update will be...it will prob be awhile...I'm sorry.

Love, Niki


End file.
